I Was Wrong
by Nobodies Princess
Summary: I Was Wrong....We all were, Lily
1. Chapter 1

"Oh Lily will you come with me to Hogsmeade," Remus asked nicely, Sam's eyes shone hopefully and begged her to accompany her.

"It could be a triple date, you and Remy, me and James, and Sirius and Wormy!" Sam coaxed but to her great horror, it seemed to have the opposite effect.

"You're going with Potter? Then I would rather die than be anywhere within 20 feet of him, thanks but no thanks," Lily said coldly ignoring Sam's frown and stalked away.

A look of hurt shadowed James' face but Lily did not notice but Sam did, she sighed and looked at her hands. "Um I think we had better get going, now shouldn't we?" Remus asked looking uncomfortable; Sirius coughed up the hot sauce and prodded Peter for the two galleons.

"Lily, Lily, Lily," Sirius sighed and emptied the rest of his winnings from Peter's man-purse to his wallet. Sirius loved Lily as his best gal pal but sometimes he could just run her over with his father's hippogriff. The flame-haired beauty stalked to her friend Zabrina who looked over with one of her clear, blue-eyed sweeps making butterflies erupt in Sirius' stomach. Zabrina shook her head and intertwined her arm with Amos Diggory's and hurried to ScrivenShafts with Lily in tow.

"What just happened?" Peter asked stupidly, "Why is Lily third-wheeling on Zabrina's date with Amos?" Sirius inwardly flinched but Sam gazing at James did not notice but Remus did and so did James. James could barely conceal his awkward claustrophobia with Sam hanging on him like a coat on a hanger and stepped back to walk by Sirius.

"Forget her Pads, she's not worth it," He murmured in a low voice, "'you could have any girl in the entire school, remember'?" Sirius smiled in ill humor at the quote and followed his friends to Hogsmeade and then on to sneak into ScrivenShafts.

XXX

Lily could barely conceal her distaste at Amos while she sulked cross-armed and leaning on a Scrivenshaft's pillar while Zabrina browsed. Amos caught her around the waist and twirled her around making Lily nearly gag, but Zabrina still spinning giggled.

_How could Sam leave me with these two_? Lily thought furiously, _she knows Zabrina is idiotically besotted and then cancelling _our_ plans to hang with Potter? Ugh_! Lily's normally sweet yet fiery nature conquered and she could not stay cranky for long but despised being around couples.

"If I could hang with Sirius right now life would be a lot more fun," Lily smiled to herself. "We could prank Sam and Potter and plot how to get Zabrina with him," yes, life would be better. In addition, Remus, poor Remus, sucks not to be in a couple.

"LILY! Yoo-hoo Lily!" Lily winced and noticed Sirius beckoning to her from behind a newsstand with a goofy look on his handsome features.

"PSSST Sirius, you prick! What are you doing here?" she whispered, "Zabrina will murder you in your bed!"

"At least she will be there when I am, half way there," he joked miserably. "Lily I can't stand watching her throw her life away with this idiot, he's so….icky!" Lily giggled, "SEE! Even the sainted Lily Marie Evans agrees with me, if so then I must be right." He peered around and zeroed in on the frolicking lovers. "Look at him, sitting there with an abnormally large nose. Do you think he is related to Snape?" Lily shook her head in despair at his antics and sat beside him.

"Sirius, maybe it is time for you to give up on her, it has been what, three years now?" she recalled. "I think this is long enough for someone to have a crush one someone else and keep getting shut down." Sirius laughed an exhilarated howl.

"Ah but Lilyflower, I never really told her! She doesn't know!" Lily admitted this grimly. "And besides she's perfect, so sweet and smart, but at the same time so…interesting!" Zabrina was, if anything, interesting.

"True but Sirius, I would hate to be hurt all of the time. She isn't exactly a prude; she's a bit of a flirt." Lily said winking. "Amos is like….deep in love with her, who isn't? But he is so star struck they will never break up!"

"This I know," Sirius agreed mournfully.

"Poor Paddy," Lily said sympathetically. "C'mon let's go get a butterbeer," Sirius left with her.

XXX

"Jamsie," Sam cooed goggled eyed. "Are you feeling alright? Did losing Black to Scrivenshaft's drive you up the wall? It's just a quill store!" James nearly puked into his drink; this ruse was not working out. Sam continued in her blarneyed babble that made James want to curse himself into oblivion.

"Listen Sam," he interrupted. "I'm so sorry, but this just isn't working out." After he said it, James felt a deep swish of relief and grinned broadly. "You're just not the one for me, and vice versa, we can't keep pretending." Sam looked thunderstruck. She buried her face in her hands and did not look up. James felt horrible.

"I'm sorry, I really am!" he pleaded with himself, FIND SOME WAY TO MAKE HER STOP CRYING HER BLOODY EYES OUT! "Bloody hell," he growled.

"It is Lily isn't it," he jumped and saw Sam looking alert and dull with red eyes and a neutral expression on her face.

"No," even to his own ears it sounded convincing. "It is not Lily; I gave up on her after she did that to me. I will never be able to forgive her for that." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"O come now James this was last year," she reminded him. He looked at her as if she were insane.

"Do you want me to go after her," she shook her head.

"No, exactly the opposite. I want you both to suffer more than agony for over eternity and never stop." She said in a monotone. "I'm Samantha Edgecombe; no one screws me over, no one." James stood up abruptly and stormed away looking over his shoulder a few times and noticing her death smile.

XXX

"AHAHA!" Lily laughed as they dropped dungbombs on the heads of Slytherins passing by, "I love this roof! It's much better than Zonko's." Sirius collapsing from laughing nearly fell into a snowdrift but his laughter sounded like he was in pain. "Sirius?" he waved her off.

"Lils, let's go Madame Puddifoot's roof!" he hollered and jumped from the other roofs to the bright pink one. Lily nearly sliding off bounced beside him, threw snowballs at couples, and made pink sparks erupt from her wand.

"O Lily, Lily, Lily, such juvenile pranks, I'm surprised and very disappointed at you." Sirius said solemnly and started making large pink bubbles blow from his wand, when they popped what seemed to be bright pink paint fell onto the targets.

While Lily was preoccupied, Sirius lifted his hand and saw blood soaking from his shirt where the burns and cuts were and inched himself further away from her. "_Tergeo_!" he whispered slowly, "_Episkey_," and it healed up again.

"Sirius!" Lily sparkled, "I got someone you might be interested in!" Sirius glanced over the side and snorted at Diggory covered from head to foot in dung and paint.

"The dung was a very nice effect," he complimented her and Lily nodded knowingly.

"Thank ya darlin'," she said attempting a redneck accent. Sirius thumped on the back nearly throwing her over onto the smelly Amos. "Buttface!" she growled, jumping on him and pinning him to the snowy roof. "Gotcha!" she said breathing heavily in his face, "Now what do we say Sirius?"

"Sorry Lilyflower," Sirius said feeling ill at ease.

XXX

"Poor Lily," Remus said to Peter. "She can never get a break," Peter looked at him questioningly and Remus felt a shiver. Lily knew more about him than even Peter, probably not more than James or Sirius. Being alone with Peter drove icy daggers into Remus' back but he figure as long as we prove loyal and Marauder-worthy…

"Why poor Lily?" Peter wondered, "She has every Hogwarts boy, including Slytherins, in the palm of her hand! She is obviously filthy-stinkin' rich and is smart!" Remus sighed and felt the feeling again, Peter had absolutely no empathy and in his mind the perfect life would be to be protected, wealthy, and feared.

"Have a sense of adventure Wormtail, what if there is much more below the surface than we could know," Remus felt a certain feeling of protection for Lily. She was, along with the Marauders and Dumbledore, the only one who understood his conditions and feelings, only if the other girl knew instead.

XXX

James trudged along the street kicking at flurries of snow and resenting the couples making out steamily on the benches surrounding the square, growling he burst into the Hog's Head and ordered a butterbeer.

He sat hunched over by the window, stared into the foam of the glorious warming drink, and noticed girls staring and coquetting in front of him. They were very pretty and one sidled up closer to James and breathed in his ear. James stood up, knocking his chair down and left but not before sliding a card to the girl.

"My name is Katie, Katie Leung!" she called after him; he smiled, waved and continued on his way with his mind whirling.

XXX

Snape stalked around the Shrieking Shack with his robes billowing like bat's wings and praying for Lucius to appear.

"Finally," Lucius tutted walking out of the forest. "I was waiting for the right one, have you spoke to Pettigrew?" Snape nodded and brought out a piece of parchment.

"Filched this from him just now," he boasted laying it down on the sodden earth. "I know it's a map, otherwise they would not know how to sneak about, but it's secrets are well contained." The parchment nearly glowed yellow with fury at being held by the greasy child and it almost vibrated when Lucius caressed it.

"I don't understand, the Dark Lord said only he surpassed your prowess at the dark arts," Lucius muttered almost jealously. "And now I see that perhaps he was misinformed," a dull sickly yellow paled Snape's face at Malfoy's contemptuous tone.

"The Dark Lord knows all, sees all, and most importantly knows when someone acts disloyally." Snape growled, hostile. "He only see into your mind to know if you have killed me, left me here to die wandless, or betrayed me. You of all people should know this, and I don't care if you are Cissy's husband, it does not change anything."

"Silly little bastard, you think the Dark Lord doesn't know that I too am capable of magic?" Snape threw his head back and laughed.

"You? Malfoy? The only reason you are where you are is because of your looks and money, not because of your brains!" Malfoy shouted incoherently and tackled Severus whose head slammed against the ground.

Nose to greasy nose, Malfoy leaned in, "Hear this now Snape, the Dark Lord is my master and your hero, and I am everything you want to be and more! I have a beautiful wife and home, money and a job that could affect you even now! So don't tread on my tail!" with that and a slap on the cheek, Malfoy left the map and Snape on the ground in the deserted part of the Forbidden Forest.

Wiping blood from his cheek, Snape hurried back to the castle while determined to leave the map so the Dark Lord would find it.

XXX

Lily marched back to the castle alone for Sirius had gone to moon people in Honeydukes, think all the while of Potter_. I hate him_, she fumed,_ that no good, lousy, SOB worth absolutely nothing to society! He punishes people and manipulates and harms_…Even her thoughts became unintelligible.

Nothing poisoned Lily's good moods like Potter, usually she was sweet, easy going, yet passionate, intelligent and easy to talk to with her big smile and sparkling eyes but not when he was around.

A third year girl strayed from her group because she was reading a book and this particular first year reminded Lily of herself. "Hey Dorcas!" the slight girl looked up startled, and smiled hugely at Lily with big teeth but beautiful platinum hair. Lily noticed Benjy Fenwick hovering closely behind her with an obsessive, concentrated look on his face.

Benjy tapped Dorcas' shoulder and seized her attention with a glowing confidence that made Lily's smile wider as she continued on her way to the 6th year girl's dorms up in Gryffindor Tower.

"Gillyweed," she said after the portrait prompted.

"Ditto young lady," the Fat Lady returned with a delusional grin and fell into another portrait. Lily sighed and took a seat near the fire and away from everyone else to read her favorite book _The Merchant of Venice_ by Shakespeare.

"Lily?" Lily looked up and saw a cute boy by the name of Xander Corner twisting his beanie in his hands and looking frightened.

"Hey what's up Xander?" he swallowed loudly much to Lily's amusement and cleared his throat.

"Lily," he said his voice cracking. "Will you go on a date with me next Hogsmeade weekend? I missed my chance this week but I'm not letting you go now!" he laughed nervously and Lily took pity on him.

_Well he is really hot. _

"I'd love to Xander," Xander blushed and fumbled in his pocket for something. "What's this?" Lily asked.

"My muggle phone number in case…during the summer you got lonely or whatever," he said flustered and nearly sprinted out of the common room. Lily smiled and twirled a lock of hair dreamily, wondering how when could things could so terribly wrong, there was still room in separates lives where things could go wonderfully.

XXX

Sam mounted the steps to the Ravenclaw dorms and held back a moment of fear, should she? On the other hand, should she not? She felt her hand slip to hold her hard stomach and nearly groaned with fear.

XXX

Remus relaxed by the Black Lake watching Sirius read something for once; it was Lily's handwriting so of course Sirius would be reading it. Remus mused about how close the three of them were and how close the four boys were and compared Lily's relations to them all.

Sirius and Lily were best friends and could always rely on each other to help, even with Lily's friend Zabrina.

Remus' and Lily's bond was less strong but definitely close enough to confide in and seek advice from one another in times of trouble. Lily went to Sirius when she needed fun, she went to Remus when she needed wisdom and she went to both for support.

Peter and Lily did not approve of each other in the least, Peter hated the way Lily turned James', Remus', and Sirius' attentions from him and he resented that. On the other hand, he admired her for her evident "hotness"; she thought he was a creeper.

James and Lily was the only relationship that made Remus frown in confusion, he knew they were destined but Lily just would not give James a chance! James deserved that, at least according to Lily's and Dumbledore's philosophy that everyone deserved second chances. Remus just could not figure out why Lily would ignore her entire life's philosophy because of one boy, questioning herself because of one insignificant classmate. After all, it was just a crush is it not? What is the harm of going out with him?

Remus did not know, but he was determined to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

"I really cannot believe that you managed to achieve that Lils," Zabrina said buttering herself some toast. "How did you get Dumbledore to agree?" Lily laughed and threw back her hair, a girl with a date is much happier than an alone one.

"It's called batting one's eyelashes Z," Lily purred, "And she has amazing marks." Zabrina nodded and spilled orange juice. "Z! WHAT THE BLOODY HE-" Zabrina slapped Lily's arm and pointed to the girl standing at the entrance to the Great Hall, Lily smiled satisfied and motioned for her cousin Angela to join us.

"Hey, hey!" Angela sparkled sweetly; she was a light brunette with snow white skin and enormous purple eyes. "So this is Zabrina?" Zabrina nodded incoherent.

Lily elbowed her, "Yeah, and this is my cousin Angela from America," Angela laughed again and twisted one of her gorgeous pin curls around her fingers.

"Damn Lily, now I see where you get it from! AND PSSSSST!" the ginger looked at Zabrina questioningly who smiled secretively and pointed to Sam, "Oh and remember a certain someone was going out for like two weeks? Well guess what! THEY BROKE UP!" Zabrina glowed; she always had a crush on James since the very first day.

Angela regarded the Hall and seemed oblivious to all of the dumbstruck boys gathered around the Gryffindor table, all except for James Potter who hurried to sit beside Zabrina.

"Hey Sabrina," he said throatily knocking back some orange juice. Zabrina almost fainted and Angela had to kick her under the table to stop her from hyperventilating.

"Um, hi James!" Lily rolled her eyes at Angela who watched curiously. "Is there something you wanted?" she tried the eye batting thing that made Lily want to disappear, this was plain disgusting.

"Yeah, do you know a girl named Katie Leung?" he asked nonchalantly, not even noticing Angela. "She's really beautiful, Asian, with long black hair, Scottish?" Zabrina looked as if she wanted cut her own heart out.

"No, no I do not!" she burst out pissed off like a cat after a bath. "AND IF I DID I WOULD CALL HER A TWO-TIMING BITCH!" James looked at her as if he was seeing her for the first time.

"What do you mean?" he asked confusedly. Angela gave a barely audible, "uh oh" and Lily started twisting her napkin in two wanting to die or something, disappear from the scene.

"SHE TWO-TIMED ON MY COUSIN!" Zabrina cried out, insane. Angela looked at me for help and I shrugged and passed her some more eggs and kippers. Angela tipped her head to the side and began to giggle unstoppably.

"Lily, do you guys call sausages kippers? As in like flipper without the F and L but with a K?" I nodded. She burst out laughing, "Do you guys call men blokes? Do you eat fish 'n chips? GOD I LOVE ENGLAND!" I laughed; Angela could always make me smile.

"I'm glad and no that is not what a kipper is," we were determinedly ignoring the catfight ensured by Zabrina and James.

"SHE BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH!" Zabrina roared and her voice became too shrill to understand so James just gave up.

"Ok well thanks for the info, me and her are going to go out during Christmas holiday," he said easing away from the trembling Zabrina and sat safely beside some Quidditch players. Zabrina buried her face in her hands and wheezed several sobs, which bounced and echoed off the ceilings and walls.

"How long can she go on like this?" Angela asked Lily trying to shrink behind the pumpkin juice decanter. "This is kind of odd for my first day Lily," Lily shrugged and wrapped an arm around Zabrina's shoulders and began to speech used by all best friends.

"He just wants a good time right now Z, soon he will realize that a good person is worth so much more than a pretty face," Lily cooed but this comforting seemed to have the opposite effect on the weeping Zabrina.

"O SO NO I DON'T HAVE A PRETTY FACE, EH?! IS THAT IT LILY?! WELL I GUESS SAM WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU ALL ALONG! YOU…YOU….BITCH!" Zabrina ran from the Hall blubbering and Lily frozen with shock and Angela with her mouth still bitten in a slice of toast.

"Hormonal group aren't you?" Angela remarked attempting on making light. Lily just stopped eating and sat with her shoulders hunched and her chin on the table. "Wadup Lily Marie, nothing should keep you amazing gingers down." Lily snorted a bit at that but still looked grief-stricken.

"Oh Lily," Angela said compassionately. "No one knows what you have gone through and that is something no one should ever go through but we remain strong. You are Lily Marie Evans; you are stronger than anyone in the world! Remember, ILY?" Lily smiled at her old nickname. "Oh by the by, how is Petunia?" Lily looked depressed again.

"She doesn't want me home for Christmas, or summer." Angela's eyes flared and she began to spear pieces of tater tots with her wand. "I do not know what I will do Ang, I have lost two of my best friends in two days and you live in America. What will I do?" Angela thought.

"I would do anything to sneak you into Customs Lils; I really would, but Mom and Dad…" Lily agreed glumly. "You know how they are about your dad; they don't want 'his spawn' in the house." Angela had tears spurt out; she hurried out before anyone could tell. Lily wiped up the blood with a napkin and sat like a loner by herself.

XXX

Angela halted in the third floor bathroom and peered into the mirror watching the blood stream from her eyes, the blasted curse. Moaning Myrtle the ghost floated distractedly but started when she saw the girl crying tears of blood onto her bathroom floor.

"Oh no! What is wrong? Did someone make fun of your glasses? Did someone steal your boyfriend, what?!" Myrtle wailed anxiously. Angela did not look up and felt something press on the back of her, _NO, NO, NO_! She collapsed but her mouth kept moving while Myrtle started screaming at the top of her transparent lungs until Dumbledore came with a stretcher and Angela repeating her prophecies.

The entire faculty watched as the beautiful girl with her rapidly moving, prophetic mouth and her dreadfully red tears passed on a stretcher. Dumbledore stood impassive and then motioned for the caretaker to come to him, "Send in Lily Evans."

XXX

James felt very antsy after a morning of being the victim of an insane woman, screaming her head off about his latest conquest. Well, that was not the right word.

He liked Katie but he was sure in which way, she was nothing compared to Lily and Lily would never love him. Hell, he doubted he could ever forgive Lily for her deeds to him. He felt his heart give a little thrill, and then it shriveled up and he wondered what the feeling was…Love. Would he ever be able to love? Surely he loved the Marauders but…true love, was he capable of such a thing? The thought was so strange he thought he ought to skimp on classes and purge such un-Marauder-ish emotions in the Black Lake.

Abandoning the path to Charms, James hurried outside, stripped until he was only in his boxers, and dove in. He relished the feeling of water swooping and examining all over his body for injuries like the mother he wished were still there. Soon he began to flounder, _I JUST REMEMBERED, I CANNOT SWIM! _

XXX

Remus wondered where Sirius, James, Lily, Zabrina, and Sam were but was curious at this brand new meat…Anita or something. She was as gorgeous as Lily but in a different, darker way, less bold. He pondered asking her to study with him but forgot the thought when he noticed scarlet stains beneath the girl's purple eyes.

XXX

Sirius felt like walking, living, hell-ridden shit. He felt as if a thousand horses had run him over, one by one. Zabrina liked James. It was against the Bro Code, no one could ever go out with someone who had a crush on the best friend, it was just wrong!

Sirius began pummeling the wall behind the large mirror entrance; he forgot which passage this was as the map seemed to have disappeared without a trace. "_Accio Marauder's Map_!" He waited for some time and then an odd zooming sound made its entrance and the map landed, dank and dirty at his feet.

"O shit," Sirius muttered turning the map over. "Snape," he said distastefully. Shoving the map into his robes, Sirius galloped to find James in the most ungainly that was most un-Sirius –like but could not find him.

"O shit," Sirius roared after finally seeing his best friend dive into the Black Lake and not resurface. "SHIT! He can't swim!" Sirius hollered. And galloped once more.

XXX

Remus caught Peter by the arm and darted to the Black Lake after Sirius, and after James.

XXX

"So Ms. Evans, what is this with your supposed "cousin"?" Dumbledore inquired sternly. Lily looked at her shoes, noticing that they were the ugly Mary-Jane's that Petunia had given her that birthday.

"She's a seer," Lily confessed. "And not my cousin, but my friend and that she cries real blood and that is when you know she is prophesying." Dumbledore surveyed his student with the ice blue eyes of a world-weary man.

"How did you meet her," Lily sighed and played with the lock of amber hair.

"Her mother was an auror who came to protect us after several attacks appeared nearby our house, but dad went insane. He just could not help it, professor! And he…he, set the car on fire." Lily said plainly. "Mr. Hope does not want Angela associating with me because his wife was almost in the car and he blames my father, rightly so but he has a disease professor! Or had." Lily started to sniffle. Dumbledore kindly handed her a tissue, sighed in a drained manner, and began to breathe deeply.

"Was her mother killed?" Lily nodded sadly staring at her hands.

"She was not the best at putting things back together again so when she tried the car backfired and the small explosion hit her in the chest." Lily refused to look up. "Mr. Hope wanted Ang to come here and that is the only reason why me and Angela can even communicate."

"I see, it appears blood occurs quite often in the Hope family," Dumbledore observed. "How long have these prophecies and tears been occurring?" Lily shrugged.

"Before her mother's death but other than that, I really do not know." Dumbledore regarded the window and sighed.

"Lily, will you do me a favor?" Lily looked startled and agreed immediately.

"Madame Pomfrey is with Hagrid in his hut healing some creature of some sort but I do believe she should look over Miss Hope again." Lily nodded and hurried to the bottom of the stairs to the grounds.

XXX

Sam and Zabrina sat behind the tree with Lucius' hand on each other their shoulders watching the scene with impassive eyes and waited.

"Not much longer now," Malfoy recounted to the Death Eaters behind the two girls. "Potter will come by much sooner now," Sam smiled showing all of her teeth; her glasses glinted in the sun making a blinding beacon of where the band was at.

Zabrina was struggling with the feelings of guilt and regret and felt it quicken, quicken it's pulse and move. She switched feet and fidgeted until everyone was glaring at her and she stopped and bore the comfort with fortitude.

"Not much longer, the girl said at 11:11 a.m." Sam reminded them all, "We will wait to strike, Dumlbedore will have lost four powerful assets today, and one will join us." Rosier behind a mask stepped forward earnestly.

"Is that what the Seer sad, exactly?" Sam blushed a flaming scarlet resembling Lily's hair.

"She said '_A leader will rise and lead anew with brand new eyes, using weapons and terrible spies, thrice of the battles and a fourth will make the difference, but 7 is more important for those with voices will cry and be answered_'. I don't understand it but the Dark Lord seemed to," Sam shrugged.

"You two were very good actresses," someone compliment them. Sam smiled with her teeth glinting like her glasses but Zabrina did not hear, or pretended not to. She was not a good actress, hell she had not the need to act; everything had unfolded for her favor. _And James Potter will be mine_, she promised herself.

XXX

Lily hurried to the Lake and heard footsteps clomping behind her, "LILY!" she heard Sirius call, and she looked up and saw him point. The lake's smooth surface was being interrupted by hastily disappearing bubbles and she saw the look of panic and Potter's clothes. Running towards the water, she stripped down to her undies and plummeted after him.

The waters were lovely greenish black with fish and strange yellow eyes appearing from behind clumps of seaweed and shells had fins. Not bothering to care Lily continued to explore and felt her heart sink when she saw the generous tentacle of the Giant Squid.

Lily separated through the water like a knife through butter, searching for the familiar black mop. As soon as she spotted him and grabbed him, she bobbed upwards and slammed him against the pebbly shore. The Squid did not seem to notice at all.

"C'mon Potter breathe," Lily panted slapping his face. The handsome boy did not move. Lily lifted up his eyelids but the eyes just rolled back into his head and she knew, however distasteful, the task that was needed.

"Enjoy this while you can!" she wrenched open his mouth and breathed in for him, her body brushing against his and her mouth molding around his.

Suddenly a deep shuddering breath in a spasm throughout his entire body shook him alive but he wrapped his arms around Lily's waist. "Why hello there," Lily opened her eyes from her task and notice that her lips were no longer on his. Deep chocolate eyes stared back amused and warm with affection, deep affection that she could not perceive.

"Um, hi." She said awkwardly aware that she was in her favorite black pantie and bra set from Victoria's Secret and blushed.

"Here," he magicked the rocks gathered at his feet into what appeared to be a gorgeous green gown. "Oh, sorry, force of habit!" he blushed as well and the gown turned into Lily's robes.

Her eyes brimmed with thanks and she slipped into them quickly and watched as the Marauders skidded to them through the snow and mud.


	3. Chapter 3

GUYS I WILL NOT KEEP UPDATING AS FAST UNLESS PEOPLE REVIEW, SORRY THAT IS HOW IT HAS TO BE (LOL) BUT I REALLY LIKE REVIEWS (POSITIVE AND NEGATIVE) sincerely, nobodies' princess

XXX

Lily felt as if the robes James fit her like a glove and worst of all she felt as if his arms were around her waist and hugged her. The Marauders tackled the slight woman and Sirius flung an arm around her shoulders like a comrade and thumped James on the back. Wormtail gazed toward the forest where Sam blushed and Remus followed Wormtail's look but hugged James. Lily also noticed Wormtail's look, however it was Sirius whose dog instincts kicked in.

"Lily getoutta here," he said from the side of his mouth. Lily looked at him questioningly but he shoved her when a jet of orange light darted, Remus had kicked Wormtail's wand out of his hand and yelled for Lily to leave as well.

She did not, however, and curiously moved closer to James while taking hold of his hand her eyes glowed a bright green. James felt the swooping sensation and almost feinted again from the smell of Lily's shampoo but sensed the oddest need to grab Lily and run.

"JAMES GET LILY AND RUN!" it sounded strange, familiar, it was Angela. Her eyes were bleeding again but her body was dashing towards them and her grey eyes looked desperate. Lily did not turn her head but arched her back like a cat in danger, blocking all shots to Angela with a single charm. James quickly covered Lily with his body and Sirius stood beside Remus, only Wormtail cowered.

"Yes Lily Marie Evans, run!" a cackle beamed from the forest and James muttered a quick _shit!_ and covered Lily with as many invisible objects as he could conjure. Sirius concentrated on setting Angela's and Lily's clothes to be impenetrable while Remus worked at keeping an eye on Peter but controlled his werewolf protective instincts.

Angela watched with blind horror as lights blasted from the trees and started crying more heavily. She fell on her knees sightless from the scarlet tears and virtually helpless.

Bellatrix sped out first and began attacking Sirius from behind but he was on guard, his instincts vibrating against the ground so he knew her footsteps. Rosier attacked Remus and Malfoy beckoned Peter to retreat when everyone was distracted, only Angela saw.

Mulciber attacked James and only Lily was guard less with Alecto attacking Angela, except her spells kept bouncing off.

Lily began hexing Mulciber as well and could only concentrate on his footfalls and her own rapid breathing, and of course…Potter.

Alecto burst forth from the trees in a late fashion and tumbled on James himself making Lily gasp, then Amycus shot a curse that made Angela convulse in a fetal position. Lily had to choose between her friend and James Potter, the hated one, the one everyone loved, the feral-out-of-control-go-with-the-flow-monster-of-a-tormentor.

She chose the tormentor, but something blocking him from her view, the sight of her friends fighting.

Alecto followed James as he ran into the forest but Lily, fraught to follow stayed but kept her eye on them. She shot spells at everyone, only innocent one's however, at random shapes in cloaks. One by one, Rosier, Mulciber, Zabrina and Sam-Wait Z and Sam? Lily felt dizzy but kept shooting without stopping and roared when Malfoy shot her in the back. "SECTUSEMPRA!" blood poured out of her but Lily did not stop.

The ground was stained with scarlet of Lily making her hair look invisible when she collapsed, Potter dancing about Alecto in the trees "ACCIO LILY EVANS!" and the poor girl zoomed to him.

The fight happened so fast (because the author was lazy) but it seemed to slow, light bent itself so that a spark of emerald green appeared making James growl and the slowing waking Lily dig her fingernails into her hands so they bled. The gray-cloaked man looked around and blasted Sirius so that he twitched twenty yards from the distraught Lily and kicked Remus so he feinted.

"ACCIO VOLDEMORT'S WAND," Lily whispered and it came. But not before Voldemort with his cloak like a dementor's turning her blood to ice, he smiled and she could only see his feral teeth.

James cringed and felt Lily's body pressed against him where he held her, not letting her go but mentally slapped himself for not taking her wand when he had the chance. She could be the death of him now.

_I could die today_, Lily thought thinking of her best friends gone for the break, the only reason she had hung out with Z was because everyone else actually had a home to go to. Sam however was a best friend, was, and now without the others (well she had Sirius) Lily felt very much alone, especially dying before burying the hatchet with Tuney. _I'm a homeless, unwanted little girl_, Lily thought miserably. Emilio, Lorena, Mary, and Claire would never know what happened, they will never meet Angela! All of us will die!

James noticed Lily sinking to desperation and felt the urge to scream, not of fear, but frustration. The emotions boiled over and his forced his lips on Lily's and felt them move roughly in sync with her shocked figure, he drew back and snarled, "SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT LILY, WE ARE NOT DEAD YET! WE CAN'T BE, I'M NOT MARRIED TO YOU YET!" she just looked at him curiously, and James saw something flicker and change.

He said this quietly but Voldemort heard anyway, he flicked a curse but something odd happened. A flash of gorgeous hair, and Wormtail was levitating over the ground and Angela had her wand. The boy was a shield for her beloved couple; the one's who will survive.

Fortunately, it only Remus saw as Wormtail writhed on the ground in soundless agony with his rat-like features contorted. "STUPEFY!" James shouted and Voldemort froze for a second but began to laugh and shook it off.

Lily took her wand and said nonverbally, "Densaugeo!" and his teeth rapidly grew, it would have been funny had the circumstances been different.

Once he was distracted, quick as a flash, James stunned him, yelled for Dumbledore, and seized Lily to hide her in the woods but looked back at his friends. When he placed her beneath a rock he pulled out a mirror, and contacted Sirius, "Sirius!" James cried hoarsely, Sirius' handsome face looked at him.

"Prongs!" It's been about fifteen minutes and Dumbledore has found us but Voldemort is after you! HIDE LILY!" James looked at Lily who had turned on her side and noticed the deep gashes sliced through her back and fought down tears.

"I will Pads, keep strong." Sirius grunted and the mirror went foggy. James glared at Lily once more.

She was twisted in discomfort even thought James had healed her and probably nightmares, James sat with his head bowed in shame and his fingers twisted together to hold back feelings. "Oh Lily darling," he said in a very John-Travolta-ish-way, "I don't think I can ever forgive you for doing that to me last year and the only way I can now, is by thinking perhaps today you might have been murdered. Isn't that funny? I love you the most when we are fighting Voldemort? I wonder why that is, maybe it is because fighting is the only thing that we have in common." Lily began to scream, not the exhilarated shouts of shock just coming up, nor the hoots of someone in victory, not an exclaimation of war against the enemy, but the terrible shrieks of a horribly tortured, suffering person.

"Lily?" James asked gently nudging her with his fingers, they pinched her ear but she did not move besides rocking with the wracking spasms of her fit. His hand caressed her cheek and she calmed somewhat but still her body convulsed frightening James. "Lily, Lilyflower?" her old nickname calmed her more than anything, he bent down and bit her mouth just like before when she was freaking out.

"Pot-!" Lily started to shout, James clamped a hand over her pink lips and thought wryly, _and well at least she is back_.

"Fucking-a, Potter what the hell do you think you are doing?" she asked furiously and James scooted back three feet keeping the distance from their exhausting relationship. She looked beautiful even with scratches on her cheeks and hands bleeding, James sighed and felt the ancient question burn inside his mind, _and do I like her just for the chase? No_. This time he could say that fiercely, not only did, he LOVE this bitch he did not enjoy the chase at all. It killed him every day she looked at him with distaste to say the least and he felt as if fists enforced with rings were punching him in the heart.

"Screw it Evans, I don't care anymore. I was trying to be a good person and waking you from your fit but if you are gonna bitch like that I'm not going to even try." He began being cocky again, a universe of difference from the man she had held hands with in the forest into this idiot boy.

XXX

kinda a half chapter because this woods scene is gonna take awhile, so keep reading and REVIEW HAVE A WONDERFUL SPRING BREAK SUCKAS!!!


End file.
